


Of Bucky Bear and thumb sucking

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Bucky and Peter are Bros [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anxious Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Coping, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Peter Parker, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, Thumb-sucking, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Bucky is having a hard depression day, and Peter helps him put his coping mechanisms in perspective.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Series: Bucky and Peter are Bros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Of Bucky Bear and thumb sucking

I feel like a fucking baby. I’m curled in the fetal position on the floor, a bowl of Cheerios sitting in front of my face, Bucky Bear squeezed between the fingers on my normal hand.

I’ve probably been laying here for a few hours, but who knows really.

I hold Bucky Bear close to me, clutching him like a lifeline.

And suddenly there are footsteps, and I flinch.

For a second I’m the Winter Soldier, my handlers are coming to take Bucky Bear away from me.

I growl a bit and pull Bucky Bear closer, but then I hear a voice that is definitely not a HYDRA handler speak.

“Does he have a name?” Peter asks.

He must be back from his patrol.

I look up at him through the sweaty dregs of my hair.

“Your bear.” Peter says.

“Bucky.” I choke out, embarrassed at the tightness in my throat.

“That’s cute. I have an Iron Man bear. His name’s Tony Snark.”

I actually manage to chuckle a little.

“It’s not stupid.” Peter says, pitying.

“I didn’t say anything.” I retort a bit shortly.

“No, I mean Bucky Bear. It’s not stupid to need him.”

“Whatever.” I grumble.

“Bucky.” Peter pokes me. “Rough day?” He asks.

I nod.

I feel Peter sit down next to me.

“Don’t laugh at me here, but I suck my thumb.” He says.

I look up.

“What?” My voice is still scratchy.

“Yeah. My orthodontist hates me, it fucks up my bite, but I can’t really sleep without doing it. It helps me calm down. Dunno why. It’s kinda stupid.”

“It’s a coping mechanism.” I say. “It’s not stupid to cope.”

“Bucky Bear helps you cope.” Peter points out.

“Fuck your logic.”

“You’re just mad that I’m right.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Ha!” Peter pokes me again. “Trauma does shit, and sometimes it means you have to hold onto things. I still sucked my thumb when my parents died, I think that’s why I still do it now. I managed to stop for a little while, my orthodontist made me, got a stupid fucking expander for six months, but when Ben died, I started again. Can’t stop. It relaxes me, it makes me really fucking upset when I can’t suck my thumb. Makes me feel dumb, but it works. I hold onto it. Yeah, Bucky Bear is from HYDRA. But he helps you cope. He’s yours. You need him, and that’s ok.”

“But like you said, he’s from HYDRA. I can’t-”

“You reclaimed him. HYDRA gave you him to make fun of you, but he’s yours now. He helps you, and that’s what matters. HYDRA tried to break you, and you claimed Bucky Bear as your own.”

“But I didn’t fight-”

“You’re here now. With the Avengers. With Bucky Bear. In therapy, healing, dating Steve Rogers. All you can do is take their weapons and use them for yourself. Giving up Bucky Bear, your self-care, is letting HYDRA win.”

“I-”

A teenager has broken all of my argument points.

“Cuddling Bucky Bear helps you, that’s what matters.”

“I was supposed to be fixed once Shuri got me de-programmed.” I say sulkily, nudging my bowl of cheerios with Bucky Bear’s paw.

“There is no one fix. Do anxiety meds fix my brain? I still have ups and downs. It’s ok to have bad days. What matters is taking care of yourself as best you can until it gets better. Bucky Bear helps you climb out of the pit of despair a little. You’ve got a bowl of cereal, meaning you’re forcing yourself to eat a little. You’re taking care of yourself as best you can, and it’s a pretty big step.”

“Depression sucks.” I sigh. “I’m like 100 and you’re the one giving me advice. Who woulda thought.”

“Not to mention all the times you’ve given me advice. Sometimes it do be like this. And that’s ok. It’s a lay on the floor with cheerios day. What matters is you’ve got Bucky Bear.”

“And one heck of a kid.” I smile, finally sitting up to lean my back against the couch. I push my hair out of my face, it’s greasy and wet from tears. “Hey Peter, wanna give me a haircut?”

Peter smiles right back at me.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there will be a part to this series where the haircut happens.


End file.
